


Snakes and Ladders

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Holiday Fic Requests 2011 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Redemption, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never could meet in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snakes and Ladders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arliddian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arliddian).



She hit him and he hit her and they never managed to come down in the middle.

Katherine Pryde was the kind of girl John had no business finding attractive. She was sweet and caring and _good._ Good enough to make him try to be a better person, to learn how to love instead of hate, to trust her when he had given up trusting years ago.

He hit her and she was his ladder, a shining light at the end of his tunnel, showing him who he could be.

St. John Allerdyce was the kind of boy Kitty had no business finding attractive. He was hurt and dangerous and lashed out when she was hurting the most. He hurt enough to make her want him, want to heal him, and want to lose herself in the healing. She'd never been taught some wounds _can't_ heal.

She hit him and he was her snake, the fall from ignorant, innocent grace and bliss, showing her she could hurt and be hurt.

He was her snake and she was his ladder. Only problem, it wasn't a game.


End file.
